


like a magnet, i'm already drawn to you

by jellycafes



Series: wlw remnant [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Inspired by a prompt, Poorly proofread, and also neo because shes my babie, mention of roman torchwick yes he lives too ok, pyrrha and weiss being soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellycafes/pseuds/jellycafes
Summary: in which weiss hurt her foot and is laid up with a cast, so pyrrha doodles tiny figures on the cast to cheer her girlfriend up.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Series: wlw remnant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198856
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	like a magnet, i'm already drawn to you

**Author's Note:**

> just some shameless pyrrha x weiss sapphic realness (we really need a ship name for this) written under an hour as a result of me playing around with a prompt generator i hope u enjoy! 
> 
> psa im pretty new to the rwby fndm so take that into consideration just in case XD

“Knock knock!” Weiss’ eyes perk up at the sound of Pyrrha’s voice, locking eyes with the redhead peeking out from the door. Weiss nods, gesturing her girlfriend to welcome herself in. “I brought you snacks!” She offers, holding the paper bag up for Weiss to see.

Weiss rolls eyes. “Pyrrha, what the hell?” She says, although an involuntary smile spreads out her face, almost traitorously. “You didn’t have to.”

Pyrrha just chuckles, disregarding the other girl’s remarks. She hands the paper bag filled with treats over, of which Weiss has reluctantly taken.

Pyrrha's eyes climb down to Weiss’ area of injury. There’s bandage wrapped from her ankles to her toes in several layers, the shape of her feet has been almost unrecognizable. “I heard what happened to your foot.”

Weiss emits a small grunt. “Lost a footing during battle.” She admits at the expense of her pride, the words sour on her own tongue. “This is useless. As far as I know, I signed up to kill Grimms, not fight dangerous people whose Auras are possibly twice as stronger than mine. You know what? Curse that Torchwick man and his little silent henchwoman whose name.... rhymes with Metropolitan.”

Pyrrha giggles. “Weiss, it’s _Neopolitan._ ” She corrects.

“Whatever!” Weiss exclaims, crossing her arms. “I could have won that match, you know? And maybe I can still walk... If it weren’t for that girl kicking Myrtenaster off my grip! If it weren’t for me having to dodge when Roman fired his gun-- crane-- weapon thingy! God, you should’ve seen me kick ass, Pyrrha, I swear I don’t deserve this--” 

Pyrrha cut her off with a gentle chuckle, patting Weiss’ white as snow hair. “I know you did your best, my intelligent ice queen. You always do. Just take a tad bit more caution with your footing next time, okay?” She reminds the injured girl, the latter averting her gaze and pouting.

“Of course.” Weiss’ voice softens.

Pyrrha chuckles silently, uncapping a red little gel pen. “Hey, where did you get that…?” Weiss asks, eyeing at the material meticulously. She didn’t know what to expect, but it’s _definitely_ not the sight of Pyrrha marking some little lines on the cast of her feet. “Pyrrha?” She blurts out.

Pyrrha lifts the pen from the cast. “Oh, sorry! Did it hurt?” She faces Weiss, the latter blinking weakly at the genuine concern alight Pyrrha’s eyes. 

“No…” Weiss stammered out.

“I’ll doodle at your cast! I heard it helps it to heal faster!” Pyrrha gushes, the enthusiasm effectively tugging at Weiss’ heart.

“Go ahead,” Weiss says, stomach swirling with love.

After a few minutes, Pyrrha sing-songs out loud “Done!”

Weiss looked down at what Pyrrha did to her cast. The red gel pen outlined what seems like a doodle of Pyrrha, holding a long stick with a little pointed object at the topmost part in one hand, and her other hand connected to another figure drawn with silver gel pen, seemingly wearing a dress that stopped at the midpoint of her legs and a lopsided “ponytail” stuck out from the figure’s head, its other hand holding a stick shorter than the other’s, a shaded trapezoid regioned in its lower part. Atop the image is a phrase, written in cursive, **‘get well soon, Weiss!’**

“Is this thing supposed to be _us_?” Weiss asks, squinting at Pyrrha’s little drawing, giggling fondly. “Are those supposed to be Milo and Myrtenaster?” She follows up, pointing to each of the characters’ “weapons”.

Pyrrha scratches the side of her neck, laughing nervously, “I’m not exactly the best with drawing.” She announces sheepishly.

The fond in Weiss’ eyes all but grows bigger. “No, no, no It’s so cute!” She cries out, bringing her head a little closer to the cast as if to help her view it better. “Do you _realize_ how much I’m so in love with you, Miss Nikos?” She mindlessly confesses, the mentioned girl hearing the exact same statement a lot of times now.

“Not as much as I’m in love with you, Miss Schnee.”

“Oh so you want to play it that way, Missus Schnee?”

Pyrrha laughs. “Missus Schnee? We are not married.” She teases.

“Not _yet!”_ Weiss corrects, tenderly holding Pyrrha’s available hand.


End file.
